This invention relates generally to improvements in a grass catcher, and more particularly to an improved rigid, grass catcher for a rear discharge mower.
With the heretofore conventional rigid, grass catchers for rear discharge mowers, the catcher had to be completely removed from the mower in order to be emptied and then had to be completely replaced as a unit. In those grass catchers having separable lids, the lid stayed on the container as the catcher was removed and had to be replaced on the container before attachment of the catcher to the mower. This type of assembly requires the user to handle both the lid and container.